


Like Humans Do

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: The decision was made to anchor Cole to the world of humanity, but humanity is complicated and diverse especially for a whole new kind of human spirit hybrid. This work explores how Cole becomes human and how his friends help, or sometimes harm with the best intentions.





	

"You know, that boy's been looking at you for the past half hour," Varric smiled over his mug of beer. Cole had been busy focusing on the shadows cast by the candle at the center of the table, watching as each movement in the room changed the pattern. He hadn't noticed the boy looking, but he had felt him.

_Nervous, intrigued, excited._

"I think he's quite smitten," Varric winked. He had a light blush on his cheeks that spoke of being not quite drunk, but pleasantly warm from alcohol. All throughout Herald's Rest the patrons were winding down for the night, sharing quiet moments at wobbly wooden tables while the singer filled the air with slow deep song. "You should go talk to him."

"Why?" Cole asked. "He doesn't need any help."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge that," Varric chuckled. "He might need some help finding the courage to finally talk to you."

"I scare people..." Cole sighed, laying his chin on the table and tracing the shadows with a slender finger. 

"The only people who are scared of you are the ones unwilling to understand you," Varric said sternly. "Besides, this kid isn't scared at all. Trust me."

"Then why does he need courage?" Cole asked. He glanced over his shoulder at the boy Varric was talking about, looking at him for the first time. He had a shock of red hair and freckles covered every inch of exposed skin. He had been nervously chewing at his thumb until he noticed Cole looking, then he pulled his thumb away and flashed a smile of slightly crooked teeth. Cole thought he had a nice smile. The barkeep noticed the boy smiling and shouted at him to return to his duties. The boy blushed and resumed clearing tables.

"Maybe I should tell you when you're older," Varric laughed, taking a sip from his beer. "Ah, look, we have visitors!" Varric raised his mug to Bull and Josephine, two parties who clearly hadn't planned on going to the tavern together but ended up at the doorway at the same time. "Bull, Lady Ambassador," Varric greeted them.

"Hello, Varric." Josephine smiled pleasantly. "I was looking for the Inquisitor, have you seen her?"

"Can't say I have, you Bull?" Varric shrugged.

"I haven't seen the boss since this morning," Bull said, taking a seat by Varric.

"How much older, Varric?" Cole asked. 

"Sorry?" Varric asked.

"How much older do I have to be before you tell me?" Cole asked.

"Whoa, what were you two talking about?" Bull laughed.

"Yes, Varric, please do tell us what vulgar things you're filling this child's head with," Josephine tutted.

"It's nothing vulgar!" Varric insisted. "I just happened to notice the boy over there giving Cole a look, and his affections seem to have confused the poor lad."

"Oh, a suitor," Josephine gasped, clasping her hands together.

"Nice job, little man!" Bull lifted Cole's hat so he could ruffle his hair, placing the hat back on his head at a slightly more crooked angle.

"What did I do?" Cole asked, his voice almost shrill from confusion.

"Well we shall have to do this properly." Josephine took a seat at the table and folded her hands before her. "Tell me everything about him."

"So far we don't know anything about him, except that he works here and likes his men pale," Varric said.

"I'll speak to Leliana immediately," Josephine said. 

"No need, I can handle this one," Bull said. 

Cole felt as though his head was spinning as his friends discussed him as if he was not there. However, above the confusion he felt a warm glow coming from the people around him. His friends were happy, and they cared for him


End file.
